Isolation of cells is typically an important part of medical research, such as in the screening and retrieving of individual antibody-secreting cells. In certain circumstances, a medical researcher may desire to isolate individual cells from a suspension containing a large number of cells in order to perform further research. One technique includes the use of a microarray that includes microwells. The suspension of cells is placed on the microarray, thereby allowing a small number of cells to settle into individual microwells. In certain circumstances, a substrate is placed on the microarray to assist in the isolation of cells and to allow for the creation of a printed microarray. Excess residual liquid between the microarray and substrate can cause unreliable results.